


No así

by Hisue



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Death of x, Emma Frost POV, F/M, el comic, no me gustó pero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: De todas las veces que pensó en la muerte, no se imaginó que el moriría. No se suponía que él moriría.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en un duelo tardío. Y esto ni siquiera está bien escrito. Death of X no me parece que esté bien escrito. Pero, estoy de duelo. No pensé que llegaría el día en que mataran a Scott, en realidad. Me he acostumbrado a que lo traten como basura en las páginas de Marvel, pero no pensé que lo matarían. Esto es sólo los pensamientos de Emma en el laboratorio.

**No así**

No se suponía que terminara así.

La muerte era una constante en sus vidas, habían visto morir a muchos y regresar a muchos también, y los habían vuelto a ver morir. La muerte no era una extraña, no para ellos, menos para ella.

Pero no se suponía que fuera así.

Mientras está allí, con Scott en sus brazos, sintiendo como muere, en medio de la angustia que siente partirle en dos el pecho, se repite en su mente una y otra vez _no así, no debía terminar así. No así, Scott, no me dejes, no así._

No pensó, en todas las veces que pensaba en la muerte, que él muriera primero.

Summers es un apellido maldito, el nombre de una raza de mutantes excepcionalmente fuertes, marcados todos por la desgracia. Emma a veces se preguntaba cómo pudo Scott escapar a todo y seguir allí, de pie, líder de una raza que crecía y se desvanecía un día sí y otro también. Vivían en una montaña rusa, sin saber qué estarían haciendo o de quién serían aliados o contra quien debían apuntar sus puños de un día para otro y entre esa locura, estaba él. La única cosa que parecía firme, a pesar de todo.

Cuando pensaba en sus muertes, creía que ella se iría primero.  
  
Encontraron a Jaime muerto. Y mientras Scott respira las últimas bocanadas de aire y su piel de cubre de pústulas, es ella quien siente ese momento de la agonía, ese en el que dicen que ves toda tu vida pasar. Como si fuera ella la que estuviera muriendo. Tal vez lo está. Tal vez está infectada ahora y cuando Scott deje de respirar, ella lo hará también. Casi lo espera, casi quiere ver las mismas ampollas en su piel.

Piensa en Jaime. Piensa en un día en el que Madrox aún dirigía su agencia de detectives mutantes, el día en que Scott le invitó a lo que intentaba ser la utopía mutante. Otro intento fallido. Jaime trató de convencerle que no habría cambios en el mundo, que una guerra reemplazaría a otra y que siempre los odiarían. Por eso, él se dedicaba a trabajar, cobrar y olvidarse de ese sueño de la paz y la cooperación. Jaime regresaba de un viaje al futuro y Scott le contó esa noche lo que hablaron, de cómo él estaba en el futuro, mucho más viejo y con partes en el cuerpo faltantes. Emma, resistiendo a leerle la mente, le preguntó qué le hacía parecer tan feliz. Y él le habló de Rachel. Rachel Summers, la única de sus hijos destinada a heredar los ojos de su padre. Y, al parecer, la piel de su madre. Rachel Summers, la que no volvieron a mencionar nunca después de esa noche y que Emma trató de imaginar cuando él dormía en sus brazos. No pensaba en niños, traerles a este mundo podrido le parecía deprimente, pero si fuera por él, incluso tendría hijos. Tendría a esa Rachel. No le pregunto dónde estaba ella en el futuro y Scott no le dijo nada. Era obvio, ella no estaba. Pero Scott seguiría allí y en un momento de egoísmo, le alegro. Scott sobrevivió a perder a Jean y sobreviviría a perderla a ella, pero no quería perderlo, no quería saber cómo sería el mundo sin Scott, no quería luchar sin él a su lado. No creía poder hacerlo. Ya no.

Pero no así. _No así_ , está segura que lo escucha decir y está de acuerdo. _No así, Scott, no te vayas sin mí, no me pidas que me quede, no así_. De una enfermedad de laboratorio, muriendo en mitad de ninguna parte, como una rata, como un insecto. Se enfada al mismo tiempo que siente que empieza a llorar y no sabe cómo evita las lágrimas. No así.

_Lo han matado_.

Lo conoció peleando, han vivido su vida peleando. Contra el gobierno, contra el mundo, contra los de su misma raza.

_Está muerto_.

Y nunca pensó que, en una de esas tantas misiones, moriría.

_No puede estar muerto_.

Por un gas, muerto por un gas.

_Ha muerto._

_No quiero que esté muerto._

_No de esta forma._

Debían irse luchando. Si es que no lograban ganar, lo único que convertía la muerte en un buen final, era irse luchando. Si eras un X Men, no podías aspirar a envejecer, sólo podías aspirar a la gloria. Era lo que Emma deseaba para ella. Soñaba con el futuro muy pocas veces y soñaba con retirarse, volver a la escuela Jean Gray, ser una maestra allí en un mundo en paz y dormir en los brazos de Scott y despertar al día siguiente para poder decirle a los muertos que lo lograron. No sabía desde cuando tenía una vena cursi, pero suponía que era gracias a él, a ese amor que sentía por él y que jamás supo como controlar. Como pudo ella terminar amando así, no se lo explicaba. Era culpa de Scott.

La mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando muriera. Quería irse a lo grande, un final digno de la Reina Blanca, quería detener un avión como Banshee, quería morir salvando el mundo como Jean, deteniendo un meteoro, acabando con un ejército de Centinelas, al límite de sus fuerzas. Quería pensar en Scott antes de eso y saber que él se sentiría orgulloso. Dolido, traicionado por ser dejado atrás, desesperado por perderla, pero orgulloso. Orgulloso porque sabría que llevo esa ridícula X hasta el final, murió con ella marcada en la ropa y en el espíritu. Quería que él llegara antes que ella cerrara los ojos, la sostuviera una última vez y la mirara y aunque no podría ver su rostro, lo sentiría. Orgulloso de ella porque moriría siendo un héroe.

No hay nada digno en la forma en la que Scott muere en sus brazos.

_No. No podemos terminar así._

No es heroica la manera en que sangra por los labios.

_No tenía que ser así, Scott, no._

No es épica, no es nada.

_Levántate, levántate_.

No quiere levantarse, regresar con la patrulla y decirles que ha muerto en el piso de un laboratorio. No puede dejarlo morir.

_No puedes morir. Scott, levántate, levántate, Scott._

No puede dejarlo morir.

Y tal vez está loca, tal vez enloquece cuando ya no puede sentir sus latidos, tal vez pierde la cordura cuando siente carne fría bajo sus dedos.

_No voy a dejarlos matarte, Scott, no así._

Debía irse de otra manera, luchando. ¿Cómo podrían recordarlo los mutantes si lo último que sabían de él es que murió por un virus? Un Summers no debía terminar así. Ella no lo permitiría. No le dejaría irse, y dejarla sola. Le daría lo que merecía.

Las ideas. Las ideas pueden ser inmortales, inmutables. Las ideas no mueren.

Y tal vez lo que hace no es correcto, forzar otra conflicto, olvidar la diplomacia, buscar la guerra, la lucha. Pero debía ser así. Una pelea. Una lucha por salvar a __su raza, un sacrificio. _Es así como debe ser, Scott, ¿lo entiendes? Te daré lo que querías._

Tal vez debe detenerse, le duele la cabeza por el esfuerzo y cada noche espera no levantarse, pero no puede parar. Cada noche ahoga lágrimas y siente que en su cabeza hay alguien que no deja de gritar de dolor, pero todavía tiene cosas que hacer. Seguir luchando. 

_Como debe ser. Como ha sido siempre. Como lo has hecho siempre._

Le daría un buen final. Haría que todos lo recordaran. Le convertiría en un símbolo. Los mutantes en el futuro debían ver la X en sus trajes y pensar en él, mirar en sus mentes y verlo a él. El líder, el que nunca se rindió, el que dio todo en su vida por defender a su raza. El que se levantó después de cada ataque, después de cada error y se mantuvo de pie hasta el final. Debían pensar en su nombre y sentirse orgullosos. Y así viviría.  


_Lo logre, ¿lo ves, Scott? Lo logré, estás vivo. Puedes seguir luchando, Scott. ¿No lo ves? No me dejes.  
_

Y así no tendría que perderlo.


End file.
